The present invention concerns a filter, in particular for internal combustion engines, for filtering a fluid, in particular air, as well as a filter cartridge, in particular for such a filter.
In particular in construction and agricultural machines, engine air filtration is becoming more and more important. On the one hand, more and more efficient air filters are used because higher engine performances and stricter emissions standards require an increased air throughput through the engine. On the other hand, the number of component groups that are installed by default, such as air-conditioning devices, increases. This reduces the available installation space in the vehicle. Finally, there is the desire to design vehicles smaller and more lightweight which also is done at the expense of the available installation space.
In case of the easing integration, a particularly high reliability of each component of such a filter is important for long servicing intervals. In the aforementioned fields of use, aside from the high fluid throughput, also high mechanical loads, for example, by vibrations, require a particularly stable construction of the total system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a filter cartridge, in particular a secondary element, that as a result of a robust construction provides particularly high reliability.
In addition to the outer dimensions of an air filter, the maximum possible air throughput, and the service life of a filter, the pressure loss that is caused by the air filter is a decisive parameter in regard to evaluation of the performance of an air filter.
It is a further object of the invention to configure the pressure loss of a filter cartridge for a filter with a given outer geometry as low as possible.
The aforementioned objects are solved respectively by different aspects of the embodiments of a filter to be described in the following, in particular for internal combustion engines, for filtering a fluid, in particular air, as well as a filter cartridge, in particular for such a filter. As can be seen in the embodiments, the different aspects can be provided advantageously individually or combined in embodiments wherein, in case of combination, individual aspects enhance the advantages of other aspects and a synergistic interaction leads to an advantageous product.